Super Nova
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Answer to Luffy eating different fruit challenge.


Title : Super Nova  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : M  
Pairing : Luffy  
Timeline : Romance Dawn  
Summary : Answer to Luffy with different powers challenge.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to write much. But over the last several years I've managed to slowly write on a number of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Luffy, by all accounts, was the village orphan. He didn't have a dad, his mom had died when he was two, and his gramps was a gone for years at a time.

He lived alone in a tiny house just outside of the equally tiny Fuusha village. The adults in his life consisted of three people. Shanks, who would come to port for a week or two to resupply his ship, and had just come into his life a year ago.

Makino the owner of Partys bar. The young woman feed him. ( Under the promise he would pay her back with his future treasure. ) She also taught him to read and write. Something he protested constantly, and fought against fiercely. Unfortunately, she had figured out how to use his precious meat against him.

The traitor.

The last was the mayor. Woop Slap was a pain. The elderly man was always lecturing him on his future. Don't do this, don't do that. It was very annoying.

The seven year old was going to be a pirate. End of story. But Shanks and the mayor weren't like Makino. The mayor just lectured and stomped on his dream. While Shanks just made fun of him.

Well, he'd had enough. He was going to show them what it meant to him.

Luffy pulled himself up onto the dragon figurehead. He might by tiny and lean but he was also strong. Then again, considering both his gramps and mom, it wasn't surprising.

" Oi, what are you doing, Luffy? " One of the many laughing pirates yelled.

" I'm not joking. I've had enough! " Luffy declared angrily. " I'll prove it this time! "

More laughter filled the deck of the East Wind.

" Go for it! "

" Shows us! "

" Go Luffy! "

His face turned red with rage. Even with a large dagger branished in his left hand they still laughed at him.

" Luffy's going to do something funny again! " Shanks announced.

He took a hold of the dagger with both hands, and sliced into his left cheek, just under his eyes.

...and immediately regretted it.

" OWWWWWW! " A shriek with sobs mixed in exploded from the boy.

" I-idiot! " Shanks let out an equal explosion. " What the hell are you doing?! "

00000

" DRINK...DRINK...DRINK..."

" More sake! "

" Get your own drink! "

" To Luffy's craziness..."

" No! To our greatness. "

Luffy watched wide eyed, and with a large grin, as the bar came alive. It was something he wanted to be part of. The drinking, laughter, food, and comradity.

He wanted to know the closeness of nakama. The misfits who had made their own family when they didn't have their own. The excitement of adventures, and searching for treasure. The glow of beating the bad guy.

" It didn't hurt at all. " He told the pirate next to him.

" Liar! " Shanks accused. " Don't do something so stupid. "

" I'm not afraid of pain. Take me with you next time. " Luffy beamed up at the red head. " I want to be a pirate like you. "

" You can't be a pirate. Not being able to swim is a pirates greatest weakness. " Shanks brushed off.

" I'll just stay on board. Besides I'm a pretty good fighter. I've rigourously trained, and my punch is like a pistol. "

" Pistol? Wow, really? "

" What kind of tone is that?! " Luffy yelled at the bored red head.

" Luffy! You seem unhappy! "

" Be happy! "

" The sea is so wide and deep, you can go to any island and seek adventure! "

" Nothing is better than freedom! "

" Don't give him dumb ideas. " Shanks glanced back at a group of his pirates.

" But its the truth, right? "

" RIGHT! "

" Why don't we take him with us? It's no big deal. "

" Yeah! "

" Let's! "

" Fine, one of you can stay and he can take your place. " Shanks agreed.

" Nevermind. We've said enough. " The pirates turned away quickly.

" What kind of friends are you?! " Luffy scowled.

" You're too young. Wait another ten years and you can join us. " Shanks promised.

" Darn it. Let me tell you. I'm not a kid. "

" Don't be mad. Here. " Shanks pushed over a glass. " Drink your juice. "

Luffy lit up. Drink and food were his two favorite things. It was also tended to lead to his downfall.

" Thanks. "

" You really are a kid! " Shanks burst into loud laughter. " How funny. "

" THATS A DIRTY TRICK! "

Luffy stomped off toward a lone pirate puffing at a long cigerette.

" I'm so tired. I even cut myself, and he still won't agree. "

" Luffy. You should understand the Captains feelings. " Benn spoke up.

" His feelings? "

" He's our leader. He knows the life of a pirate is exciting, but he also knows how dangerous it is. " The first mate explained. ] " He doesn't purposely tease your ambition. "

" I don't get it. Shanks takes me for an idiot. " He complained.

" Can't swim! " Shanks burst into fresh laughter.

" SEE! "

" Captain, you seem really happy. " Makino came out of the back.

" Yep, making fun of him is my joy. "

Luffy shot a dark look at the first mate. The man returned it with a sheepish shrug.

" Luffy, would you like something to eat? " The woman set aside a barrel.

" Ok. I'll pay you with my treasure. " Luffy headed back to the bar, and hoped onto a stool.

" What treasure? Your lying again! " Shanks teased.

" No I'm not. I'm gonna be a pirate. I'll pay her with the treasure I find. "

" I'll be waiting. " Makino giggled.

" He. " Luffy beamed. " Shanks? How long are you staying? "

" Well, it's been almost a year since we've started using this town as our base. We'll use it a couple more times, but then we'll move north. "

" I'll learn to swim by then. "

If Luffy could finally get the whole swimming thing, then Shanks would have no choice but to take him on. Of course, if the red head didn't, he'd just stow away.

" Goodluck. "

" Excuse me. "

Luffy swallowed down the last of his steak dinner, and glanced toward the swinging doors. With the sun behind them he couldn't see much. Just a bunch of shadows.

" So this is what pirates look like. They look dumb to me. " The head shadow stepped in, revealing a rough looking man.

There was nothing special about him. Nothing which stood out. Not like Shanks. Of course the minute the guy called pirates dumb, Luffy had blacklisted the guy.

'Course it didn't matter. Shanks would show him.

He perked up a little. In the year Shanks had been around he'd never seen him fight. Now... Now Luffy would get to see a real pirate brawl.

But first...

He was still hungry.

Luffy turned back to the bar and found nothing except a small chest. It wasn't very big, in fact, the boy could easily hold it with a single hand.

He unlatched it, pushing open the wood and metal lid. Inside, nestled in a velvet pillow, was desert.

Lifting it up he felt his stomach twist in excitement. It was a small fruit. It resembled a plum, but it was a blue color with gold accents. The accents reminded him of flames licking at wood.

" We're bandits. "

Luffy bit into the fruit. Swallowing half in one bite.

" We're not here to cause trouble. We just want to buy ten barrels of sake. "

He popped the last half of the fruit in his mouth, pulling the gold stem with wing shaped leaves free.

" Ergh. " Luffy shuddered in disgust. While the first half wasn't to bad, the last... " Blahh. "

" I'm so sorry, but we're out of sake. "

" Oh strange, then what are they drinking? Is it water? "

Luffy sqiunted at the strange warmth in his stomach.

" Sake, but it's all we have. "

" I'm sorry, it looks like we drank all the sake. "

' Eh? ' Luffy spun around in disbelief. Did Shanks just apologize?

" Here, you can have the last bottle. " Shanks held out a small bottle of liquor.

The tall bandit took the bottle. The man snorted, bringing the bottle down on Shanks head.

" Oh dear, now the floors all wet. " Shanks sighed.

Luffy dropped the stem on the bar in shock. Glass fell off the straw hat to the floor, and sake was dripping off the pirate. Why wasn't he fighting back? Is this the kind of pirate Shanks was? A wimp?

" My bounty is Eight million beri. I've killed fifty six people, you cocky bastard. " The bandit stated. " So don't mess with us. Afterall, mountain bandits and pirates don't mingle well. "

Yet Shanks simply kneeled down, slowly picking up the glass. " Makino, do you have a mop? "

" It's alright. I'll clean it up. " Makino grabbed a towel, and started around the bar.  
Luffy tensed as the bandit pulled his sword free. The blade swept across the bar, sending glass and various liquid to the wood floor.

Worse, Shanks ended up sprawled between to stools. Legs wide, one arm comically twisted, the other holding his hat.

" Well you seem to enjoy cleaning. Now you can enjoy it even more. " The bandit chuckled walking out of the bar. " Later, you chickens. "

" Are you alright, Captain? " Makino kneeled next to the red head.

" I'm fine. "

Luffy felt confused. Very confused.

The bar erupted into hysterical laughter.

" The Captain looked so silly. "

" He really got you good, Captain. "

His confusion turned to anger. How could they...? Why...?

" WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! " Luffy roared at the Captain and crew. " That was disgraceful! Why didn't you fight him?! So what if they had more men? Who laughs after getting picked on? You're not a man, and you're not a pirate either! "

" I know how you feel, but it was just a bottle of sake. Nothing to get worked up about. "

Luffy felt his temper flare up to a whole new level. He started marching for the door. Forget Shanks. Forget the Red Hair pirates.

" Oi, Luffy, don't go. "

" I don't ever want to see you again, coward! "

He kept trying to leave but a hand on his left wrist stopped him. He strained against the ironclad grip.

The warmth in his stomach swirled, expanding into his chest, and on to the rest of his body. Blue and gold flames leaked from his skin, licking around him, and he screamed.

" His body...the flames..."

" Wha...? "

" What's happening to me?! " Luffy panicked.

" It's gone! " Lucky Roo tossed the empty chest aside. " The devil fruit we took isn't here. "

Luffy calmed as he realized the flames weren't hurting him. In fact they were a little warm, soothing. Slowly they faded back into his body, and he gave his attention to the pirates.

" Did you eat the fruit that was in the chest? " Shanks demanded.

" Yeah, but it didn't taste so good. "

" IDIOT! " Shanks bonked him on the head. " That was a devil fruit! It takes away your ability to swim! "

" It was the rarest treasure on the sea! A Genju-shu Genju-shu no mi. One of the mythical zoan types. " Shanks began to shake him. " You're now a Ho-Oo man. You utter moron! "

Luffy felt his eyes widen in horror.

" WHAT?! "

00000

Luffy drained the last of the milk from the beer glass. It had been a couple of weeks since Shanks had left. He wasn't talking to him, and he definitely didn't miss them.

The guy was a coward. Letting some stupid bandits walk all over him. A pirate should fight and beat up anyone who looked at them wrong.

KA-POW! BOOM! BAM!

" They've been away a while. " Makino took his glass. " Do you miss them? "

" Nope. I haven't forgiven them yet." He slumped down a little. " I overestimated Shanks. I thought he was a tough pirate. Talk about a disappointment. "

" Really? I always thought people who could laugh it off after being picked on are pretty brave. "

" You don't understand. " Luffy dismissed. Afterall, Makino was just a woman, what would she know. " There are times when a man should fight back. "

" Oh? I guess I don't know anything. "

" That's right, you don't. "

A man, especially a pirate, should always fight back. Especially with large, potentionally destructive, weapons. Large, and extremely sharp, destructive weapons.

" Excuse me. "

Luffy grinned at the sight of the bandits. He'd been worried they'd moved onto another town. He could now defend Shanks honor. Not that he cared...

Oh, and while causing lots of property damage.

" Looks like the pirates are gone. " The bandit sat in the nearest chair. " Bring us some Sake! "

Then again Makino wouldn't like him damaging her bar. He didn't want to be put in time out again. Makino always refused him food when he was standing in the corner.

So he'd go for the bandits legs, yell a little, and bait him outside. After that... property damage.

" Luffy! " Makino hissed.

She knew him too well. Stil, he had to defend Shanks honor. Though, he didn't care about Shanks anymore.

Luffy hopped off the stool and stamped over to the leader. Normally, he would hold back in his awesomeness, not revealing his true power. But the bandit had made it personal.

" I thought you were ugly ... and then I met your mom. "

Silence. He was so awesome the bandits were in shock.

" What. Did. You. Say? "

' Uh-oh. '

00000

" Damn it! Apologize right now! " Luffy howled, squirming in the bandit leaders hand.

The stupid bandit was dragging him toward the edge of town. Luffy was so small he was unable to fight back. Even with his sheer awesomeness.

-  
To Be Continued


End file.
